Somewhere Only We Know
by justthegirlnextdoorxox
Summary: Broken-hearted by a break-up with her boyfriend, Bella's world turns upside-down when she realizes that her best friend, Edward, could actually be the love of her life. Based on the movie LOL. Not your typical Bella. Teenage Angst - Humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No Copyright Infrigment Intented. All characters belong to SM. Plot is based on the movie _LOL._ And belongs to its rightful owners. I'm just changing the characters into an E/B story and writing the movie into my own words, _ONLY_ Necessary changes belong to me, besides Plot and characters. Please, enjoy. xoxo, thegirlnextdoor.**

* * *

Every year it's weird going back to school. Seeing each other face-to-face again, but at least I have my best friends Alice and Rosalie.

This is the part where we step inside school in slo-mo, all smiles, and seductive, 'cause that's how all the hot girls show up. Just kidding.

We just wanna look like we don't care.

Especially.. In front of the guys.

I spot Riley in the quad and grin at him as he swoops me up in his arms, kissing the hell out of me.

.. And **_this_** is **_me_** not caring.

Now, usually, I'd be embarrassed by this PDA but, what can I say? I missed my guy.

I'm not even bothered by Rose and Alice who's already wondered off to their boys.

Rosalie and Emmett's not dating. Although, they sure act like it. But then again, that's just Rose and Emmett, pretending to be very complicated.

Alice sighs as Jasper passes us.

And Jasper, well, nobody seems to care about him.

"Hello, what's happening?" he drawls in that fake Texas accent, but Alice just shakes her head and continues her chat with Rose and Em. Jasper's had a major crush on Alice for as long as we both can remember. Although, to Alice, he's too low for her. Alice's a fashionista, she's smart, and drop dead gorgeous. To her, he's way out of her league.

My friends and I were all from different groups, sure, but we were best friends for as long as I can remember, to us, that didn't matter so we didn't care about that.

But when it comes to friendship, and I mean **_real_** friendship, like me and Edward, you can officially just be yourself. Speaking of Edward, I grin as he strolls over to me and instantly we're hugging because, God, did I miss my guy best friend.

My smile falters as Tanya walks up, hot on his wheels.

Oh, and **_Her._**

We call her the Post-it, 'cause she sticks to every guy and pretends that she loves them. . Especially, how she's sticking to Edward right now. I grimace in disgust. Whatever.

Tanya's the total cliché blond, fake-boob, popular girl in our high school. The IT girl. Also, the slut of Forks High.

Alice gapes in disgust and horror at Tanya's new maroon bag, which is the exact same replica as Alice's, which Alice carries everywhere and loves **_SO_** much. Rose just laughs, because it's kind of funny.

All I know, though, is that I'm sick of all the pretending. The truth is, I just want to have a good year.

Just like last year when I fell in love with Riley.

I grab the permanent black marker in his pocket as we stand in the guy's bathroom which is covered with random scribbles and crude gestures, but we're all smiles as he scribbles **_Riley 4 Bella_** . I shake my head in thought and grab the marker from him as I scribble the words " **_forever_** " at the bottom, drawing a huge heart around it for emphasis before turning to Riley to plant a huge kiss on his pouty lips.

Speaking of forever, that's how long Edward and I have been best friends. I'm reminded of this morning at the train station. We always take the L train together for as long as I can remember.

 ** _Where r u?_** \- Bella

I shoot him the text just as the doors of the train opens up.

"I'm here," I hear a familiar silky voice and grin at Edward who's leaning against the railing, waiting for me. His bronze hair's the usual bed-hair mess, and his looking exceptionally good in his casual jeans and grey sweatshirt, his slingbag hanging over his shoulder.

We laugh as he steps into the train and hugs me.

I hope it always stays this way.

Anyway, here we are, just going with the flow at Forks High.

Trying to love, live and laugh out loud.. and be beautiful..

Which is nice, 'cause my names Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella.

It's First Semester, and we're sitting on the bench outside. Alice is still fuming about Tanya's new bag, while Rose and I are finding it very amusing.

"Dude, I cannot believe she hijacked my Zadig bag!" Alice growls. "I had to special order this thing!"

I laugh but it falters as I spot Edward and Tanya in the corner. Now, Edward's always been a best friend to me, nothing more, so it's not jealousy I feel, but more disgust. I mean, has he seen her? And her repuation, too! Gross.

"Oh, my, God, your new song is amazing," Tanya gushes fakely.

"You liked it?"

She nods, her hand trailing down his arm, "that guitar solo is hot!"

Yeah, yeah, we all know Edward's hot when he plays guitar. I sigh.

"Ladies, ladies, welcome back!" Jasper's drawly accent brings me back to the present. He's got his arm around Alice, but she looks pissed at this, while Rosalie is just laughing her ass off because we both know Alice secretly has the hots for his nerdy glasses and dorky accent.

"Okay, Jasper, don't even try, okay."

"You know you want me, baby," he waggles his eyebrows, but Alice is not in the mood for his banter today.

"Yeah. Okay," she pushes him away, "I want you to leave me alone now."

"Ooh!" Jasper cooes. "I like it. Alone. Tonight?"

"Yeah, yes," Alice says sarcastically.

"Good I'll see you tonight, alone," he drawls, walking backwards.

Alice rolls her eyes as she looks away. Rose looks bored as she stares at her manicured nails.

"Oh, my God, he is **_so_** gorgeous it hurts," Alice sighs dreamily as she gawks at Mr Volturi who's gaze lingers on her for just a second, or maybe that's just what she imagines.

"I can't believe you're taking Trig class just for him," Rose cackles in disbelief.

I'm swooped away by Riley almost immediately as he drags me to an empty spot, and pushes me against the brick wall.

"So, you missed me?" his voice is husky as he kisses my neck, nibbling on it lightly, teasingly.

"Yeah," I blush because its rare that he acts so and hello, we're in a public place. "Did you miss me?" I push him back a little to stare in eyes. I hate that my voice is so insecure, but to him my question is jokey and calm.

He just hums as he cups my face in his hands but I say something before he can start something again.

"How was the camp counselor.. thing?" I ask genuinely curious. He hadn't called me much on his trip, and I hated how that affected me, how insecure it made me feel. How it made me doubt myself as well as him. Us.

"It was.. brutal," he sighs, shrugging.

"You didn't call or text me.." the words are a mumble, almost a whine, and I hate that he gets me so everytime.

"I did," he protests. "You just.. didn't get it, you know, because there was no reception." And I hate that I can tell he's lying.

"Plus," and my heart doubles as his gaze falls from mine, his demeanor nervous now. "I kind of.. hooked up with this girl, another councelor.."

My heart stops.

I can't breath.

But, I pause, and gather myself.

He looks calm, cocky even, as if this is no big deal. I feel angry now, pissed off, and hurt. But the anger shines through, making me stronger, strong enough to do what I have to do.

"Y-Yeah, no problem. I just.." My words are cut off as he rushes to reassure me as if it makes a difference.

"It was just a one time thing."

"No, it's cool," I say coldly. "I'm happy you said that.." And this is when the lying begins. "'Cause I hooked up with some boy, too. Just to.. try it." My words are stuttered but the message is clear.

We're done.

Its over. We're over.

Riley's eyes pierce mine and he looks pissed off now, jealous even. Good. Asshole.

"I really.. I really hope you kept his number. I mean, I'd hate for you to end up all alone." His words cut me, and I instantly shove him away.

"Got it on speed dial," I snap back as I grab my backpack and storm off.

"Hey, Bella, you okay?" I ignore Alice and Rose's worried questions and I'm moving so fast because I know if I don't they'll see me cry and I'd hate for them to see me weak, especially when I'm so pissed already.

"Bella!"

I sigh as Edward comes into view, his eyes finding mine but he looks taken aback as I swipe my cheeks angrily and the tears that escaped.

"Hey, Bella, you okay?" his tone is concerned for me but I just shake my head. I can't deal with this now. I can't get into it just yet. I need time.

I hate that the first place I run to is the bathroom. My eyes find the scribble of our 'love' on the bathroom wall and instantly the tears come full force. I gasp, clutching my heart.

How could he?!

So much for forever.

My marker's out before I know it, and I'm scribbling black marker over the heart and words written there, hastily.

The train ride home is painful and long but much needed. The first thing I do when I get home is strip me naked. I need a shower. But more than that, I need to escape.. this .. pain. This anger.

I need to wash it all away.

Renee's in the bathtub with my little sister, Nessie, who's ten years old, as I step inside. I avoid their childish games as I strip me completely.

"Hey, so what happened with volleyball?" Mom asks, noticing me in the bathroom.

"I got a stomachache," I shrug, grabbing my shampoos and conditioner.

"So.. You'll be the dolphin. What's his name?" Nessie tells Mom, but she's not focused on the toy in her hand but at me. More precisely, between my legs.

"Bella, is that a Brazilian?" She asks shocked, gaping in disappointment, I think.

I huff. "Mom!"

"Mom, what?" she demands, shaking her head. Nessie looks confused as I cover myself with a towel and head to the shelf to grab my necessary things.

"Nothing, it's just.. It's my body and I'll take care of it how I want to, okay?"

"No, it's not. And I'm not going to let you be a porn star," Renee snaps.

"What's a pornstar?" Nessie asks curiously.

"Nothing!" Mom and I say together.

"You haven't done anything with boys. I mean, you would.. tell me, right?" Mom sounds worried and even a little miffed.

I sigh, because I'm not in the mood for Renee. "Yes, Mom, I would tell you!" I huff, walking to the shower. "I just want to take a nice, relaxing shower and hang out with my family. And then, here you go, putting me on trial for my .. grooming choices!"

I shake my head as I leave the bathroom in a haste. "I am not a baby anymore!"

"Hey, and come back and pick up these clothes.. I'm not your maid!"

I huff as I throw the door close and head to my bedroom to change into my shirt and tights. I grab my thick brown Journal. I need to blow off some steam.

I'm immediately scribbling words down before I know it as soon as its open.

 ** _Dear Journal,_**

 ** _Aren't mothers supposed to have some kind of protective instinct? She has no idea what it's like out there. This was so not a perfect day!_**

I sigh as I shove the book close.

It's only 6:36 pm when I find myself reaching for my phone.

" **(((( HUG )))) ?** ~ Bella"

I shoot the text off to my mom instantly, needing her comfort. Needing my mom right now.

I sigh as she joins me in the bedroom, cuddling up behind me. I need this. To be held by my mom and let her embrace take it all away. All the heartache and misery and pain just by being there and using her magical motherly powers.

"My baby.."

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too," she murmurs as I peck her hand resting on my arm.

It's morning and I'm in a rush as I throw on my leather jacket.

"Mom, hurry!" I call. "Mom, come on, you're making me late."

"Then wake up earlier. I'm not your chauffeur!" she huffs, throwing on her jacket as we dash down the stairs. "I haven't even had my coffee yet," she grumbles I open the door and steps aside for her to exit but she pauses to gape at me in anger. "Bella, is that my sweater? Quit stealing my things!"

I sigh as we step out in the cold wintery morning. "Oh, yeah, Mom, you want me to freeze?" I shoot back.

"Depends, will it make you nicer?"

I smile sweetly but fakely as I close the door.

 ** _Ah, you just gotta love our morning banter. ._**


	2. Chapter 2

We're in the car and Renee's driving me to school. She's mumbling stuff, but I've got my earphones on so I can't hear a word she's saying.

It's kind of clear what she's saying, though.

"So here I am, driving you to school, thinking 'this will be great, we can have some good conversation. We can connect with one another.'"

 ** _I saw her today at the reception/A glass of wine in her hand_**

I bob my head to the sound of Rolling Stones 'Get What You Want' playing in my earphones, not even realizing Mom's still talking.

"But here you are in your bubble and I'm not in that bubble.." She snaps her fingers at me but to piss her off more I just start humming to the song.

 ** _/I knew she would meet her connection/At her feet was a footloose man_**

".. And I'm right here. I'm right here," she continues in a mumble.

 ** _No, you can't always get what you want/_**

I higher the volume because, c'mon, it's funny and she looks weird as if she's talking to herself. Well, she kind of is.

 ** _"You can't always get what you want!_**

 ** _You can't always get what you want!"_**

"Hey, hey, hey!" she snaps her fingers in front of my face before waving her hands in defeat.

"What? Here. Here," I hand her the right ear.

Mom sighs as she grabs it from me and places it into her ear.

I wait for it and.. "Go."

"You can't always get what you want," Mom picks up quickly and sings along with me. "You can't always get what you want!" I sing louder.

"You can't always get what you want.. But if you try sometime well you might find-" we interlock pinkies, "you might just get what you need! You'll get what you need!" We yell louder, hitting that high note..

 ** _Get what you need!_**

 ** _Ohhhhhh yeaaaah!_**

I pant as Edward and I run into the school, laughing in our haste. We're late.

I drag him in the office instantly, and apologize to the school's security before rushing into the Principle's office as he yells at us.

The principle stares at, she looks bored though, as if she's given up hope in us ever coming early, as if she doesn't care anymore. "And your reason for being late is?"

We both know this isn't new.

We've been late before and even ditched a couple of times.

I look at Edward for a reply and he looks sheepishly at our principle.

"Well.. You're going to laugh," he says.

"This is as much as I laugh," she says, her face serious.

I giggle and Edward snorts under his breath.

The principle just sighs and she dismisses us.

Edward and I rush out quickly, laughing loudly as the security scolds us.

"Did you see her face?"

"Yeah, she totally wants me," Edward says cockily.

I roll my eyes as I scoff. "Shut up!"

"So.." he pauses and smiles but it looks distant. "Did you make up with Riley?" Riley and Edward's been best friends since kindergarten, they always had a mutual understanding when it came to me. I think Riley was always a little jealous of Edward though.

"No," I snort, as if the idea is preposterous.

"I just.. I want you to know that if I were him, I'd never let you go," he says smoothly, but shrugging and nervous.

My heart sky rockets for some reason and I've got butterflies in my belly.

Odd.

"Yeah, but you're not him," I clear my throat.

"Yeah, I know we're friends, but.. I don't always agree with him," Edward says quickly.

"I know," I nod, pausing.

".. And I kind want us to stay friends," he says, an unknown tinge to his voice.

"Me too," I smile, almost shy now.

"Cool.." His voice is back to that smooth edge I know, and his the cocky Edward again.

"Cool," I stutter as he pushes the hair behind my ear which falls into my face.

"Cool," he grins and I grab his hand and tug on it before we both pull away, my heart on my sleeve as he walks away and takes it with him.

Wait..

What?!


	3. Chapter 3

Riley's in class, ignoring the teacher as he prances on about Algebra. His gaze is cold as he watches his best friend and ex-girlfriend getting touchy. They're holding hands and let go, but he doesn't miss the way they linger as they do, and the way they smile as they walk away from one another.

"..X-squared equals 9X plus 4B. B equals 9, C equals 14. Any questions?" Mr Volutri asks.

Mr Volturi feels awkward as Alice steps up to the board, claiming she doesn't understand. He clears his throat as she leans against the board, but he pretends he doesn't notice the dreamy look in her eyes as he scribbles the Maths equation down and continues even though he's finding it very difficulty to do so in his uncomfortable stance.

"Alright," he shifts. "Pay attention. Let's keep it moving, people. Next equation." He scribbles down the next sum and turns to Alice who's staring dazedly at him.

"Alice," he clears his throat to get her attention. "Can you solve this?" He jumps as she takes the chalk piece from him, her hands trembling. He shakes his head. "Do you need.. help solving this?"

She bites her lip and nods her head dumbly.

"Okay, well, it's not that complicated," but he's not even sure she's paying attention to his rambling."First, to find the range for F, we must solve for the inverse of... F to the negative first power.. X equals X plus one over .."

But all Alice sees in her mind is how his smiling, and the dark look in his eyes, and how pink his lips are, and how his hair is spiked up. Everything is in slo-mo for her, her gaze is goofy and dreamy as she nods dumbly as he rambles on and on about something, but she doesn't even remember what..

She pictures him grinning at her, and biting into a cherry red apple seductively, the droplets of the juice dripping down his succulent mouth.

 ** _Reality.._**

"X plus one over X minus two.." he continues. "Yeah," he says quickly. ".. You got that?" he asks, almost scared at the dark look in her eyes. He feels awkward and uncomfortable at the intense look she's giving him, and wonders what she was imagining, but doesn't really want to know.

"Yeah," she stutters, nodding dazed.

"Yeah. Everybody got that?" He turns to the rest of the class but all he notices is the intense stares from the girls as they nod slowly, and he can almost feel them undressing him lustfully.

His cheeks pink as he fights the urge to run.

"Sorry, I'm late.." His almost thankful for the disruption which is a tardy Edward Cullen stepping into his class.

"Yeah, yeah, come in.." he mumbles distractedly, frowning at the lusty girls staring him down as he fixes his shirt in a nervous manner.

"Damn, these girls are in heat," Edward chuckles in a whisper to Riley, but Riley doesn't laugh, and just rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, you would know," he grumbles back. Edward just frowns, wondering what the hell he did wrong or what crawled up his best friend's ass.

"What?" he asks confused, and a bit taken aback.

Riley just shakes his head in disappointment.

"Dude, whats your problem?" Edward snaps, grabbing his books out of his bag as he ignores his best friend for the rest of the period.

In French class, all the learners are pretending to listen to the teacher as she chats on and on about their oncoming trip to Paris. They pretend to read the brochure, when really they're chatting on the cellphones about the latest gossip.

"Please! Silence!" Miss Franc yells in her high French accent.

Jasper's chewing loudly on his long roll, stuffed with all sorts of things. Miss Franc looks pissed. "That's not funny. Do you want to go to the principle's office?" she demands angrily.

"What?" Jasper says mocking indifference. "It's a French baguette."

Miss Franc is fuming as laughter rings out in the classroom, the children tossing paper balls all around.

 **Bella's POV**

"Sorry, I'm late," I say as I rush into the classroom.

"Class begins at eight o' clock!"

"Sorry." But I'm not as I move to my seat.

"Hey, enough with the feet. Quiet, please!" She huffs at the sound of my combat boots on the floor. "And you," she points at Jasper. "Put it away! We do not eat in class!" I giggle under my breath at Jasper who's holding a huge roll, chewing loudly just to piss off the teacher.

Rose taps my shoulder and hands me the admission form for our Paris trip. We beam at one another at the thought of going to Paris for the first time as I accept the form.

"No cell phones!" Miss Franc scolds and grabs Mike's cellphone. I hastily hide my phone and pull out my earphones.

"The first one who uses his.."

Someone's phone alarms and it's not the fact that Miss Franc was just about to reprimand us for cellphones, but the fact that the person's ringtone is obnoxious farting sounds, causing the class to erupt into giggles.

"Keep it up, I'll cancel the Spring Break trip to Paris!" she warns, but its an empty threat, she wants to go just as much as we do, so she'd never ruin that for herself.

She continues to scold, and yells obscenities in her French accent which roughly translates to "You won't drive me crazy this year!"

..

The class ends and Alice is up and out of seat, the cherry red apple in her hand bouncing in her palm as she walks up to Mr Volturi. His eyes lands on the apple she hands him and he shifts immediately, uncomfortable. Alice turns a shade of red as he accepts it, their hands briefly making contact. She lives for that feeling. Especially since he's holding the apple she imagined in her fantasies.

 ** _Now.. Just to get him to bite into it,_** she thinks, dreamily.

"Thanks," Mr Volturi clears his throat, turning a beet of red.

Alice smiles slyly. "So.. My mom wanted to know.. if you don't offer, you know, any home tutoring classes?" she bites her lip as she bats her eyelashes at him.

"Uh, tutoring for what?" Mr Volturi is, unfortunately (for her), completely lost. Poor guy.

Alice just giggles. "For Trig, of course."

"For your mother?" the question comes out amused but surprised and disbelieving. Alice blushes.

"N-no, for me," she emphasizes, pointing to herself as she sways a bit on her feet.

"Oh!" His laughter is beautiful and sends chills down her spine. "Right, right, right. Sorry," he apologizes quickly, but she just waves it off with a grin.

"Uhm, no, no I'm sorry. I'm already all booked up this semester," he seems a bit sorry but also relieved.

He doesn't remember a time where he was glad that he had so much work to do he couldn't even go out, better yet tutor some love-sick teenager.

"Wait, even on, like, Friday nights?" she tries hopefully.

"Yeah," Mr Volturi nods. "Even Friday nights," he sighs.

"Well that's too bad," Alice hides her disappointment with a smile. "I guess I'll just.. See you around, then?"

"Yeah," he says quickly. "I'll see you in class."

"Okay, I'll see you around," she smiles.

"I'll see you in class-" but she's gone before he can emphasize his point.

BPOV

"When I went to talk to him in the class, he got all blushy," Alice coos, dreamily.

"Oh, God!" I laugh.

"He got all red when I was talking to him," she gushes. Rose cackles and shakes her head at Alice. Damn girl never gave up.

I envied her spirit, seriously. Where did she even get the guts? God, she was perky in the morning.

"He's your teacher!" I reason, shaking my head in mock shudders.

"No, I don't care!"

"Shut up!" Rose begs and I laugh. "Okay, look," Rose bumps me. "Riley's over there. Do you still wanna go?" I sigh as I spot Riley sitting on our usual spot. Edward's there too, as well as the Post-It.

"No, its fine," I shrug, avoiding their gaze.

"Why, why, why?" Alice pouts. "He's such a dick!

"Because she'd be happy if we left," I tell her, referring to Tanya.

"Why is she always with them?" Alice huffs, annoyed.

"Because, she's a Post it," I say matter of fact like. "She sticks to everything."

"In that outfit? Really, no," Alice says in disgust, shuddering, and I giggle, glad to have my girls by my side.

"I like your shirt," I hear Post-It gush to Edward as we near them. Ugh, she's just looking for an excuse to touch him.

I mentally gag as I notice what Riley does next. "Yeah? Well I like what's under your shirt,"

I think I throw up a little.

"Hey! Stop!" Tanya giggles but its fake cause I know she likes the attention.

"What up, what, what up?" Riley choruses but my girls do good on ignoring the shit outta him and I do the same.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Riley addresses this question to me, and I'm surprised, so I don't register what he says till he stands up. I sigh and nod, following him as he leads me a few steps away from our friends. But not before I shove off his casual embrace.

"Go ahead," I sigh, feigning boredom.

"So, now that you're giving it up to everybody," Riley begins and I'm shocked and pissed at his question so much that I know if I don't go now, I'm going to punch him square in his pretty ugly face "..I figured I could get some."

"Are you serious?!" I huff, annoyed as I shove him away and storm off.

"What was that all about?" I hear Em ask, concerned. Edward looks pissed, and I enjoy that it's directed at my asshole of an ex-boyfriend this time. "Classy, bro." His tone is cold.

"What do you care?"

I don't hear a reply because I'm already gone. I ditch the rest of the day and am glad to see Renee's not home as I hop into the shower and change into my usual pajamas before grabbing my thick brown Journal.

 ** _"I hate Riley! I hate every stupid second I spent obsessing over him! What a waste!"_**

I sigh as I scratch a line at the bottom to emphasize my point. The cordless house phone rings near my place on the floor at the foot of my bed, and I answer it curiously.

I'm about to say 'hello' but stop when I hear my mom on the line so I think, she must have taken the call before I got to it, and maybe it's work related. Just as I'm about to end the call I hear Charlie's voice as well. And I freeze, suspicious now.

 ** _"So, can I come over, tonight?"_** He asks is if it's a usual thing to do as a divorced couple and I frown.

"No, we can't do this every night." Mom's reply is vague but I know enough to know what she means by that. "What's the point of being divorced if-" I'm pissed as I cut the call, gaping at the floor.

I grab my Journal immediately.

 ** _Oh, my God! Dad's totally hooking up with Mom again! Or is it the other way around? Whatever it is, I just can't go through this again!_**

* * *

 ** _XOXO leave me some love : )_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

 **So as one reviewed: what I meant when I said the story is in my own words, I did not mean I changed the story plot or anything, I did say that it's exactly the same and is based on the movie only an Edward and Bella story. Necessary changes have been made. Of course, the movie isn't in words, but actions. I wrote THAT in my own words. Although, I didn't ever state that I'm changing anything about this story, only the characters will change. The rest will remain the same. Sorry for any confusion.**

 **LOL reminded me a lot of E/B so all I did was make it an E/B story. It's fanfiction. I'm not stealing LOL's plot, but using it for E/B. I do that, I take movies and change it into an E/B story if it reminds of it. It's fun. I've done it before, if anyone's read my story Knight n' Day which is, too, based on the movie. It takes time to watch the movie, though, rewrite the actions into words and change certain things to fit the story. Wondering how to get the actions across in words. Not easy.**

 **Anyways, xoxo, enjoy :)**

* * *

 **BPOV:**

"Okay, so after Jimmy Carter, it was Ron.."

We're in the kitchen and I'm on my trusty spot on the counter, feet up just to spite Renee. I'm feeling quite inspired.

Renee ignores me though, too busy helping my sister with her homework. "Ronald?" Nessie asks.

Mom nods proudly.

"Ronald Mcdonald?" The smile falters but its replaced by one of amusement.

I don't find it in me to laugh as my brother, Ethan, who's twelve years old, stares at her in shock. As if she's stupid.

"You're so stupid," he guffaws and I snort.

"Ethan, please, try to be human," Mom huffs.

All I'm thinking is how could she?! She knew how their marriage worked out last time. I can't go through this again!

"Okay, so, Roland Reagen.." Mom continues, unaware of my judgy stare.

I still can't believe the secret guy Mom's dating is Dad. What else is she hiding?!

As if she can hear my thoughts, her head snaps up and her questioning gaze finds mine from the spot at the table.

"What? What's with that look?"

"Nothing," I shrug. "Just looking.."

Renee just shakes her head and smiles but its cautious. "Okay, so keep going," she continues with Nessie. "Ronald Reagen.."

That night I can't sleep, wondering if Renee plans on letting Charlie in tonight again. That must be why I find myself now on the top of the stairs. I'm just about to go to bed when I hear Mom's voice at the door just before the door opens and someone steps in.

"Take off your shoes," she whisper yells.

"Why? The kids are sleeping," its Charlie's voice and instantly I'm annoyed.

What are they? Teenagers?!

"The floor creaks!" I hear Renee whisper-yell, and a couple of creaks ring out as Charlie stumbles to remove his shoes.

"Shh!" Mom scolds.

"Like a thief in my own home," is Charlie's grumble. I scoff.

"Ex-home," Renee corrects and I snort.

One point for Mom.

* * *

"You think it's a mistake that I'm seeing my ex-husband again?" It's the next day and Renee's in another one of her therapy sessions. Her therapist, a lady with grey hair and glasses atop her head, dressed in all black, just hums a reply.

Renee sighs.

"Mhm - yes. Mhm - no?" Renee frowns.

"Mhm."

"Could you stop saying 'Mhm' and just give me a real answer?!" Renee huffs.

The lady pauses and then shrugs. "Mhm."


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's in the kitchen on her laptop writing an essay, when she gets a message from Alice on her laptop.

 ** _R we going to battle of the bands?_**

~ Alice

"Stop it, Ethan!" she huffs at her annoying brother who takes pleasure in irritating her. Bella grumbles, thinking only her brother's annoying, and how lucky Alice is to have such a sweet little brother.

 ** _Meanwhile at Alice's.._**

 ** _Yes.., for Edward_** \- Bella

 **NOT _for Riley!_** _-_ Bella

Alice chuckles at Bella's reply as she shoots off another immediately.

Just as she's about to respond, her annoying brother whistles again.

"Jackson! Shut up!"

 **At Bella's:**

"Stop it!" Bella huffs at Ethan. "Stop it! Shove it up your ass!"

"Mom, did you hear that?!" Ethan gasps innocently.

"Bella, language!" Renee reprimands but Bella just rolls her eyes and shuts her laptop.

 _ **At Alice's**_

"Jackson! I'm going to kill you. I swear to God!" Alice yells.

But much to her pleasure, he doesn't stop and she rushes out of her room. She's always wanted a reason to kick his ass. There the little monster is, blowing on his whistle.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" he yells innocently.

"I'm going to kick your ass! Give it to me!" He sidesteps her and rushes out the bedroom.

"Mom!"

"You little.."

"Mommy!" **_Damnnit!_** He heads for the kitchen where her Mom is busy cooking dinner.

"Mom, Alice won't let me practice," he pouts innocently.

Her mom just slaps her hands on the counter. "It's time for dinner!"

* * *

 _ **At Edward's..**_

"Dinners on the table! You were supposed to be here half an hour ago," Esme yells over the phone at Edward. Edward grumbles. "Fine, okay. I'm coming back!"

"You know your father-" Esme scolds but Edward doesn't care.

"Okay. Whatever." He cuts the call an rolls his eyes as he turns apologetically to his friends. "Sorry, guys I've gotta bail."

"Bail?" Emmett says confused as if the word isn't even in the english dictionary. "Dude, we got to practice, come on," he groans.

"No, I'll make it up next time, I promise," Edward shrugs, placing his guitar in the case.

"Make it up?" Emmett mocks. "Man, we're gonna suck if we don't practice! Battle of the Bands is coming up.."

"We're not gonna suck, dude. We're putting in the time," Edward says calm and collected. "It's going to be fine, okay?"

Emmett huffs, blowing air through his nose.

"Dude," Riley cuts in. "These kids practice everyday, all right? They don't have to go home when mommy calls."

Edward glares at his dumb ass friend as he leaves the garage. "I'll see you later."

"We're so screwed," Riley sighs.

* * *

 ** _The next day: Forks High School.._**

"Alright, come on. Everybody gets a flyer, okay?" Riley calls, his hands full of flyers for Battle of the Bands.

There's a crowd of girls and guys around them, all rushing for a flyer. Others just surpassing them.

"We wanna see you all at the show. No Shampoo."

Edward smiles charmingly at the girls who grin at him and take a flyer from him, some taking more.

"Semifinals!" Riley yells.

"Ladies! Ladies!" Emmett beckons. "Get in free. Come check us out. No Shampoo. Guys, $10!"

Tanya smiles at the guy, Benjamin, was it, in front of her as she hands him a flyer.

"Come check em' out."

"What kind of music?" Benji asks, more interested in her.

"Indie. A little bit of everything," she shrugs, batting her lashes.

"Well, if you're there, I'm there," Benji smiles but it looks innocent and she grins as he walks away.

"You're passing out flyers now?" Bella asks incredulously.

"Yeah, but apparently, it works better if you're pretty," Tanya remarks, eying Bella down.

"Like you would know," Bella scoffs.

"Oh, don't be jealous," Post-It bitch sighs.

"Don't worry-"

"I never do," Tanya cuts her off icily, grinning maliciously.

Bella just rolls her eyes as she walks away, seething and slicing her throat as she grits her teeth.

* * *

A/N: leave me some love, xx

Next Chapter, Battle of the Bands & some E/B love ! tm x


	6. Chapter 6

**_Battle of the Bands_**

 **BPOV**

 ** _"I won't let you go! Now you know, I've been crazy for you all this time!"_**

 _We're at Battle of the Bands and the crowd is packed, everyone is excited and bouncing and dancing. I see Edward up on stage, and Riley, too, and Emmett, but to be honest, all I see is Edward._

 _And he sees me too. As he sings, his eyes scorch mine as if the words are meant for me. As if he is singing them to me. There's a flush on his cheeks, his hair is messy and disarrayed, and I can tell he's getting hot but he looks happy up there. Hot and happy._

 _I'm beaming, so is Alice and Rosalie, who's watching Emmett and practically drooling._

 ** _"Now you know, I've been crazy for you all this time! I've kept it close.. Always hoping..With a Heart on Fire! A Heart on Fire! A heart on fire.. A heart on fire..."_**

The bass drops and all I hear is Edward as his voice becomes lower, more quieter, **_"I won't let you go. Now you know.."_** Again, all I can see is Edward as I record him on my cellphone. I don't feel the ground beneath me, the vibrations of the speakers, Rosalie who's catcalling next to me, or Alice who's singing along, even Tanya who's recording him in front of me.

 ** _"I've been crazy for you all this time!"_** And the beat rushes through me as it kicks up a notch again, and I can't help but move with.

"I'm gonna let you know! Now, you know! I've been crazy for you all this time! Kept it close.."

All I see is Edward, and all I hear is the words to his song as if they're specifically for me, and by the look in his eyes, as he shifts, I can tell it is.

I blush, and his gaze is intense but I don't find it in me to look away. I can't. Physically, I can't.

Right that moment, I know..

He's got me hooked.

And that realization scares the **_shit_** outta me!


End file.
